


Hybrid

by skyes



Series: breathing in stardust [3]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, future student/teacher relationship, okay you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyes/pseuds/skyes
Summary: Wally West wasn't staring. Like. At all. Well. Okay. Maybe a tiny bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so Hybrid is the title of one of my favorite chillstep songs, and this, you guys, is a the guilty pleasure y'all needed in your life.

Dick elbowed Wally’s side, and the redhead hissed in pain. Sometimes he hated Dick _so freaking much_. He had the pointiest damn elbow on the world.

 

“What?” he asked his best friend, who just stared back at him, his ice coffee’s straw between his teeth and he could’ve looked ridiculous, but Wally was fairly sure, that Dick is basically incapable of such thing. He always just looked fucking good.

 

Life ain’t no fair, that is for sure.

 

“Dick, what?” he repeated, and the younger finally released the strew with a small pop, and looked Wally in the eye, his blue orbs shining in mischief and untold secrets of the universe, and lights of the Milky Way, and…

 

Okay, so maybe he liked… loved Dick’s eyes. A lot. A bit. Maybe.

 

“You were staring.”

 

“Staring at _what?_ ” He wasn’t staring. He definitely wasn’t staring. He was just...dozing off. Totally.

 

“Not _what. Who._ ”

 

Oh. Okay.

 

Wally, back in the days, when they were two kids, living the simple and happy life of children, had a crush on Dick. But then again, _everyone_ had a crush on Dick. It was just, one of those things. Rules and laws of life. Happened. Inevitable. Fate. Whatever. So, point is, he was crushing on Dick, but that was only that, a crush, and as time flew by, he was able to get over it, because Dick was his best friend, and he always will be his best friend, and being best friends was just so much easier than being jealous over everyone, because…

 

Everyone. Was. Crushing. On. Dick.

 

Anyway, point is, he wasn’t anymore. He wasn’t crushing on anyone. At all.

 

“I was not staring.”

 

“Sure. And I’m a white, blonde American. Both of us are lying.”

 

Okay, so maybe he was staring. A little. A tiny bit.

 

“I mean… he looks hot,” he admitted with a sigh in the end, and just continued staring. A little. A tiny bit.

 

“I won’t argue with you on that one, he is definitely hot, if you are into this messy man bun, long red hair, tacky jeans thing.”

 

“Shut up,” Wally mumbled, and tried to take off his eyes of their computer science teacher with no success, because well yeah, he really looked good, and maybe, a tiny bit, only just a little, Wally was crushing on him.

 

He was new to school, really, really young, twenty-four tops, tall and lean muscles and well, _perfect_ really, if anyone asked Wally. Noone did by the way. Anyhow, for him, thinking that the man was perfect was really surprising, considering the fact, that he wasn’t Wally’s type like _at all._ He liked pretty things with black hair, and darker skin, _always_ , especially pretty Asian things, if he was honest, and well, their teacher was nothing like that.

 

Not pretty, not tiny. Big and handsome. And fair-skinned. And so fucking hot. Especially in those flannel shirts, or the band tees he was wearing, always hiding his left arm under armbands. Not that Wally was stupid, everyone knew, he included, that the teacher was hiding old needle marks, because the school always lived on gossip. But it wasn’t really bothering Wally. If anything he admired the fact that the man was able to get off of it, it was something brave and beautiful, and just made him even more attractive like…

 

Okay.

 

So maybe Dick’s right. Maybe Wally’s got it freaking bad.

 

“Bet my ass you cannot wait for your detention with him this afternoon. Why do you have to stay again?”

 

“He got me playing Hearthstone during class.”

 

The look Dick fixed him with was saying _are you really that much of an idiot_ , but Wally decided that he didn’t have to answer that. They did that a lot by the way, communicating only with their eyes. All of their friends hated them for it. Well. Not Wally’s problem really.

 

❂❂❂

 

Wally and Dick had their fair share of detentions, but without doubt this was one of the most boring ones Wally had ever had. Taking the computers apart in the computer room, and cleaning the dust out, and then cleaning the tables, too… it was just so monotone and so fucking boring, he couldn’t even. And Harper, their teacher didn’t say a word, he was just humming songs Wally sometimes recognized, sometime didn’t, and…

 

Well, at least he could feast his eyes on the man. That was definitely a positivum.

 

“You know, if you don’t like silence, we could just put some music on from YouTube or something,” Wally offered after a good fifteen minutes of silent and boring work. God, how he hated silence.

 

“Hm?” the man asked, seemingly surprised by the fact that Wally was talking to _him._ “Oh, I mean, sure, if you would like to listen to something that’s fine I guess,” Harper was leaning over one of the computers, but stood up, stretching a bit, to step to one of the computers he was finished with already, and put on some music. “Sorry, I know this suck, I know _I_ suck, but the thing is my colleagues told me that I can’t let you get away with everything,” he said, scratching the back of his neck, and god was he fucking adorable.

 

“Hey, man, it’s fine, I mean, you are a teacher, you are, you know supposed to be giving out detentions, when we’re assholes.”

 

Why was he saying that? Damn. He just lost the control over his tongue, and _why did Roy Harper look so good, what the fuck._

 

“I’d got a lot of detention, too in high school, while I was attending that is. I finished it at home, and well… yeah, I wasn’t in a good place,” he shrugged. “Anyways, I just really hate that I have to torture you with this shit.”

 

“It could be worse,” Wally said.

 

“You like games, West?”

 

“Well, that is about the only thing I like about computers, to be honest,” he said, than instantly blushed a bit, because man, shitting over his subject is really not the way to win the sexy teacher over.

 

Not that Wally wanted to win  him over. Not even the slightest bit.

 

Right.

 

But instead of getting annoyed, or whatever, the man only laughed.

 

“So what do you like then?” he asked, more at ease now  that they were talking, Ramones playing in the background.

 

“Uh… chemistry? Mostly. And music, we have this band you know, we’re always playing on school things. I’m the drummer.”

 

“Wow, that’s like really cool, man. What do you play?”

 

“Like covers? Mostly. We’re more on the rockish and punkish side, but we do covers for like everything. Dick made this hell of a rock version for Daft Punk, and we all kinda fell in love with it, so…”

 

“Are you guys together? You and the Wayne-kid I mean.”

 

Wally almost choked on air.

 

“No, I mean… er, he is my best friend? Since birth? Why would you ask that?”

 

Man, this was so embarrassing, but Harper was just casually shrugging, and…

 

“I’ve seen you guys on school’s pride day wearing the shirts and bracelets and everything and just kinda put two and two together, but guess I was wrong.”

 

“Yeah. I mean he isn’t even… I’m the gay one.”

 

Way to fucking go, West. Way to fucking go. Mentally, he patted his own shoulders, than committed ritual suicide.

 

“Oh. It’s great that there are schools and places we don’t have to hide anymore, right?” Harper asked with a cute little smile, and Wally nodded, then, because he just couldn’t think before talking, he bursted out,

 

“You know you are really freaking handsome.”

 

And well, Roy Harper couldn’t say anything to that.


End file.
